


Pillow Forts with Papa

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Breeding, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, Massage, Missed Childhood, Reader Insert, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wholesome, pillow forts, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: You discover that Papa iii has never build a pillow fort in his life. This cannot stand. Once you teach him how to, he seems to pick up on it quickly. Afterwards, he shows his appreciation in the way that only Papa can.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Pillow Forts with Papa

“Papa! Catch!” There’s a muffled /oof/ as Papa “catches” the pillow you tossed with his face. A moment of silence passes before he starts laughing, and you join him. 

“Why are you throwing this, now?” Papa looks from the pillow in his hands to you, and notices your hands full of other blankets and pillows. “You have a plan, I see.” At your smile and nod, he prods you more. “Fill your Papa in, perhaps?”

“It’s a pillow fort!” He looks slightly confused, so you continue, holding up the pillows fruitlessly. “You put pillows together. On the ground? With some blankets? Maybe build a roof if you feel like it?” Papa walks over to you, tossing the pillow slightly in his hands and looking at it.

“For what purpose, cara?” 

“For fun! We can watch movies inside of it, or just relax and talk! You never built one when you were a kid? Not even with Secondo?” A frown creases his brow slightly.

“No. Father never encouraged these things. We are doing the building now, then?” Your heart breaks slightly at the realization of his stolen childhood, and you take his hand in yours. Squeezing his hand in yours, you walk towards the entertainment room of his chambers, stopping in front of the television set.

“So we just set up the pillows so that they lean on each other...” You trail off, setting up the pillows as you describe what you’re doing. Papa comes forward with the pillow you tossed at him and sets it next to one of yours, effectively forming the back wall of the fort. 

“You say we can have a roof?” Papa is smiling now, and seems to be enjoying the concept. When you nod at his question he snags a blanket off of his couch and floofs it out, spreading it over the pillows on the floor. “It needs a floor too, yes? No roof without a floor.” 

“Oh good idea! Hey, go get that super nice alpaca wool blanket we got during Popestar, yeah? That’ll be awesome to snuggle under!” Papa holds up a finger to you and thinks for a moment before disappearing back into his bedroom. You can hear the chest at the bottom of his bed being rifled through as you continue building the walls of the fort.

Before you know it, a pile of blankets are thrown over your head and you shriek in surprise, the scream turning into laughter as you flail in an attempt to get from under them. He seems to have grabbed three different blankets, one of them being the requested alpaca one. 

“Papa!” You laugh, finally getting all of the blankets off of you and onto the floor. Papa comes forward and tips your head up, kissing you softly on the forehead before bending down and grabbing a light weight blanket.

“Good for the roof, eh? Light and thin.” When you nod, he grabs the blanket and floofs it out, spreading it over the towering pillows the two of you have constructed. While he busies himself with that, you duck inside the fort and spread the other blanket out, fluffing up the alpaca wool one to cover the two of you with.

Papa busies himself securing the “roof” of the fort before he tosses a remote control into the fort, mumbling something about wanting to watch a film. Finally he ducks himself in, smiling broadly at you.

“Welcome home, Papa!”

** an hour or so later **

“Sorella, are you having fun?” Papa leans himself over you, one finger moving the hair back from your neck as he kisses his way along your nap. You nod, your limbs floppy from relaxation and the continued soft caresses of your Papa. The two of you had been sharing the pillow fort for an hour now, old black and white movies flickering on the television in front of you.

“Always, Papa. Any time spent with you is fun for me.” Papa hums his approval, his hand continuing its journey down your spine lightly. His hands rub and massage at your muscles and you feel yourself becoming ever more boneless, soothed by his ministrations. Before long, he’s straddling your thighs and pushing his hands into your back, practically melting your stress away with his gloved hands. 

You groan softly in pleasure as he continues his trek down your spine, pushing and massaging your muscles until he comes to the divet in your spine. Papa leans down over you and you can feel the press of his cock, warm and heavy in his pajama bottoms against your ass. Reflexively you push yourself up into it and he sighs against your ear, the small breath moving your hair in a way that makes you tingle. Papa chuckles darkly in your ear at your small aborted movements as his finger sneaks under your nightgown, tickling a lightly grazed path up your spine.

“Papa, please…” you whisper, unsure if he’s even heard you. Teasing and edging is one of his favourite games but tonight, you just wanted to feel him. Slowly his hands ruck your nightgown up over your hips, allowing it to pool over your shoulders. He continues rubbing and massaging your back, skirting back up as he gets close to your ass. 

“I can smell you, bella. So sinful, si? We should be enjoying, not debauching.” He contradicts his own words as his hands finally knead your ass, his own hips thrusting slightly as he seeks some form of contact.

“What a wonderful $100 word, Papa.” Your speech is slightly muffled by your own arms as you rest your face on them. You’re acutely aware of your thighs trembling under him and how you’re squirming and twitching from every caress. 

“Grazi. Cardinale taught me.” There’s laughter in his own voice as he finally grazes a finger over the cleft of your ass, taking your panties with it. “What do we have here, hm?” Once more you let out a groan of frustration and attempt to cant your hips upward, only for Papa to press firmly on the small of your back and push you back down. “Perhaps I wish to take you like this, yes? Is that agreeable, Sister?” All you can do is nod as he laughs softly, thoroughly pleased by how utterly broken and taken by lust you are.

Papa grabs a nearby pillow and helps you move your hips, putting the pillow underneath you and effectively tilting your ass towards him. With soft kisses down your spine, he lowers your panties, kneeling up off of you for a moment to move them down to your knees, where they stay. He whispers softly to you in Italian as his hands caress your ass slowly, his own hips still thrusting into nothing as he attempts to hold himself back. 

Finally, he can’t wait any longer. You raise up onto your elbows slightly and turn your head to watch as he takes himself out of his pajama bottoms and strokes himself twice. His cock is hard, and flushed purple at the head. Already, he’s leaking pre-cum onto your ass. Papa looks at you, white eye piercing, as he lines himself up with you, holding you open for him. 

“Just like this, bella… Just like this, per favore.” You nod and keep eye contact with him as he slowly slides his cock into you, the drag and stretch exquisite. Papa thrusts into you slowly, savoring the glide of himself against your walls. It occurs to you through your lust clouded mind that he’s slowly chanting “just like this, bella” as he does so. At this realization you moan softly and cant your hips slightly with his own movements, allowing him to fuck you deeper.

“Just like this, Papa? You like fucking me just like this?” Soft little sighs and whimpers fall from your mouth as Papa groans and continues with his pace. He’s moving just quick enough that you can hear the slap of his balls against your ass, but slowly enough that each thrust is a firework-inducing glide against your walls. “Can you fill me like this Papa?” Your hands twist and writhe in the blanket under your face as he moves slightly faster.

“Si… si, sorella…” Papa presses you down with one hand, holding you against the pillows and effectively stopping your wriggling. “Love filling you just like this, having you under me. You take me so pretty. Going to fill you with my seed...make you fat with my child…” The pressure of his hand on your back increases as he angles his hips and fucks down into you, groaning as he finally cums. You can feel his cock pulsing inside of you as he fills you, his own breath coming shakily and staggered as he does so.

Papa slides himself slickly out of you and tucks his cock back in his pants, both hands coming to clap on your ass softly, kneading the muscle. You prop one head up on your hand and turn to look at him and are rewarded with the rare sight of Papa looking disheveled and out of sorts. His hair has fallen partially into his face, and his makeup was running slightly where he was sweating. The pajama top he has on is unbuttoned to his stomach, giving you a view of the planes of his hair dappled chest. 

“It would be a pleasure, you know.” Papa cocks an eyebrow at you quizzically and you continue. “To carry your child. It’d be an honor.” His face softens as he leans over you, helping you roll to your back as he presses kiss after kiss to your cheeks and neck.

“Then you shall.”


End file.
